


Disney bringing Seijoh together

by Sanara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Watari is precious, But Im so weak for Seijoh boy's falling for each other, By that they make him realize his feelings for Oikawa, He definitely acts like this, I added a KyouHaba chapter, I swear Kindaichi is precious, In the way of a song, M/M, The Aoba Josei team decide to "help" Iwaizumi, This was supposed to be just IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara/pseuds/Sanara
Summary: "Iwaizumi knows all the lines to Hercules!?" Makki couldn't believe what he was hearing."Oh yeah and his all time favorite song is "I won't say I'm in love" like he sings it every time it plays or whenever it starts." Oikawa said not really caring that he was telling Makki this."Oh really.....lol thanks Oikawa I'll make sure not tell anybody Matsun excluded." An evil smirked appeared on his face as he texted Matsu this information."Oh okay? Well I have to go bye Makki don't do anything reckless." Oikawa said before hanging up already regretting his choice to tell Makki thatOr the seijoh boys decide to make IwaOi happen by using Iwaizumi's love of Hercules and now includes Kyouhaba and the others or should I just say this was just suppose to be IwaOi but I'm too weak for the rest





	1. Hercules? I think you mean Iwaizumis will to keep living

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the idea of Iwaizumi loving Disney movies and I'm 100% positive Hercules is his favorite

' _Hey Makki, what ya up to?'- Boikawa Torhoe_

_'Nothing much just eating popcorn and watching OHSHC.'- Makki_

_'Lucky!!!'- Boikawa Torhoe_

_'I'm stuck watching Hercules with Iwa-chan and while I do enjoy his company he gets way into the movie tbh...'- Boikawa Torhoe_

Makki raised his barely there eyebrows and called Oikawa.

"Makki, why the hell did you call me? You know I'm busy right and with Iwa-chan! He threw a pillow at me that brute!" Oikawa said beginning to pout.

"Sorry sorry but I just can't believe what I read with my own two eyes, I have to hear it with my own two ears my dude. I have to know its true." Makki lazily replied masking his excitement.

"Yeah, yeah whatever but yeah Iwa-chan does like Hercules. He  _even_ knows all the lines, yeah that sounds about right, its a little scary..." Oikawa sounded annoyed at the last part.

"Iwaizumi knows all the lines to Hercules!?" Makki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh yeah and his all time favorite song is 'I won't say I'm in love' like he sings it every time it plays or whenever it starts." Oikawa said not really caring that he was telling Makki this.

"Oh really...thanks Oikawa I'll make sure not tell anybody excluding Matsun." An evil smirked appeared on his face as he texted Matsun this information.

"Oh okay? Well I have to go bye Makki dont do anything reckless." Oikawa said before hanging up already regretting telling Makki this.

Makki quickly called Matsu, 

"Okay but Matsu are you thinking what I'm thinking!"

"If you're thinking we use this in a way that we shouldn't then yes."

"Perfect! Now all we need is the rest of the team to help us..."

"I alreayd got Yahaba to help, for such a sissy looking boy he'll jump at the chance to embarrass someone."

"Okay well I already got Watari on this so now we only need one more person to complete this. But who would actually help us then those two I mean Kyoutani looks like he'll punch us if we say hi and Kunimi probably wouldn't even try..."

"Dude are you actually thinking about the other person smh Makki I thought you were better than this."

"Yeah well you thought incredibly wrong now who were you thinking of rudie."

"Pshh nice insult and clearly Kindaichi."

"Screw you but true that so we've got everyone we need?"

"Oooh Makki maybe later but yeah I'll talk to you later love."

"Alright night my sugar cube..."

"So romantic Makki you've got me swayed."

"Hahah so funny goodnight!"

"Yeah yeah I can practically see your pout."

"I said goodnight!" Makki hung up, the last thing he heard was Matsu's chuckle.

~a week after the call~

"Okay we've been practicing for a week men! We've gotten eveythig down so today is the day, there is no room for mistakes." Makki said as he walked right and left looking each person in the eyes.

"Also a special thanks to Kunimi who willingly helped set up this little stage thing and Kyoutani who is bringing Iwaizumi as we speak." Matsu pointed at the "stage" which was really a bunch of mattresses on top of each other with a purple blanket thrown over it and little boxes as steps, on the top was a cardboard cut out of Oikawa's face on Hercule's body and flowers over it.

Kunimi gave a sleepy nod before going to the locker room.

"Okay in positions men, today we make our Otp happen!" Makki yelled.

"And remember no regrets!" Matsu finished before joining the line of the five of them.

It was in the order (from right to left) Watari, Yahaba, Makki, Matsu, and lastly Kindaichi. All of their head were to the side and their bodies turned around so Iwaizumi would face their backs and they all wore white dress shirts and black pants. They were on the stage waiting.

"So Kyoutani why do you want me to help you serve? You're fine at them." Iwaizumi asked unprepared for what's to come.

"I-I I'm sorry Iwaizumi-senpai!" Kyoutani yelled before running to the locker rooms.

"Also change 'girl' to 'boy'!" He yelled before going back to the locker room.

"Wha- oh my god what are you idiots doing?" Iwaizumi quickly got mad once he saw the five members.

"Hi to you too Iwaizumi." Makki snickered before Matsu interrupted him,

"Hit it Kunimi!" He yelled before a familiar tune began to play.

"Oh my go- is that what I think it is oh god no!" Iwaizumi looked completely terrified before Kunimi gave him a white lily and lead him to the stage before he gave him thumbs up and left once again.

"I- seriously?" Was the last thing Iwaizumi said before giving up.

"Fine..." He muttered.

He took a deep breathe and began,

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment~ then I guess I've already won that~"

"No man is worth the aggravation ~"

"Thats acient history~"

"Been there done that~" he throw the flower to Watari

The five turned their bodies and heads with a little jump or spin and began to sing,

"Who ya think your kidding he's the earth and heaven to ya~~~trying to keep it hidden honey we can see through it~~~"

"Oh nooooooooo"

"Boy you can't conceal it we know how you're feeling ~~~ who you're thinking of~~~"

"Oooooohhh~"

"No chance no way!~"

"I won't say it no no!~" he quickly sat up and hopped away

"You swoon you sigh~~~"

"Why deny it what oh~~~" they began to sway their hips

"Its too cliche I won't say Im in love~"

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson~" he sang as he leaned into the net making a sad face.

"It feels so good when you start out~"

"My head is screaming get a grip boyyyyy~"

"In less your dying to cry your heart out~" Iwaizumi quickly wiped a tear as he thought of Oikawa.

"Boy you can't deny who you are and how you're feeling~~~" The boys quickly came up to Iwaizumi giving him grins before twirling away.

"Baby were not buying hon we saw you hit the ceiling! ~~~"

"Face it like a grown-up when you gonna own up that you got~~~"

"Got~"- Makki

"Got~"- Matsu

"Got it bad~~~"

"No chance no wayyyy~" Iwaizumi got away from them and sat on the stage.

"Give up, give in~~~"

"Check that grin, you're in love~~~" - Yahaba smirked and lifted up a picture of Oikawa

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!~" he quickly turned from the photo

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love~~~"

"You're way off base!~" "I won't say it~"

"Get off my case!~" "I won't say it~"

"Boy don't be proud, its okay you're in love~" they all handed him a white lily and that's when he remembered that they were Oikawa's favorite flower.

"At least out loud....I won't say I'm in looove~" he finished by touching the face of cardboard Oikawa.

"Well that was fun guys thanks for making realize I like Oikawa." Iwaizumi sighed not really sure what to do but to twirl the flower.

"Eh it was all Makki's idea." Matsu said slinging his arm on Makki's shoulder.

"Well thats great but wha-"

"IWA-CHAN!!!!!!" Oikawa ran all the way into his arms scattering the Lillis' everywhere.

"I heard the song I heard your confession at the end Iwa-chan!" Oikawa continued though now he was crying into him.

"Oh well then um Oikawa I have feeli-"

"I know you idiot and I have feelings for you as well!" Oikawa continued to hug him while he awkwardly patted his back

"Way to go Makki so who's next?" Yahaba asked.

"I vote Kyoutani and Yahaba next!" Watari quickly shouted.

A very loud ' WHAT' was heard in the locker room.


	2. Yahaba and the very willing Kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this but here I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love KyouHaba and I also love the headcanon that Kunimi and Kyoutani get along and Kunimi is his favorite member of the team, other than Yahaba ;) and Iwaizumi

Kyoutani had been on edge ever since Kunimi gave out his secret,  _that traitor..._ he knows how his senpai's are and frankly he wants absolutely nothing to do with them.

" _Ooooooh Kyoutani we all know you like Yahaba, we're just trying to help!~"_

Makki once told him when he tried setting them up on a date and he was seriously considering punching him. But it's not like he was wrong,  _he did_ in fact like Yahaba and he's pretty sure everybody knew it even Yahaba himself but that doesn't mean he's going to tell him.

"Kyoutani-senpai I'm sorry for telling Makki that you like "Lady and the Tramp" it was a moment of weakness..." Kunimi gave him an apologetic look that actually looked sincere, that had him on edge.

"How about after practice I take you to get get some ice cream, okay?" He looked down at Kyoutani with these puppy dog eyes that nobody could resist.

"I dont know Kunimi...its unlike you to be something other than lazy." He quickly turned away cause damn was Kunimi adorable.

Something felt incredibly off since it was extremely odd for Kunimi to do something kind for someone that wasn't  _Kindaichi._

 _"_ Pleeeeease I genuinely feel bad." Kunimi looked like he was about to cry at any moment and yet he was still giving him those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine! Just don't start crying, alright?" Despite Kyoutani looking like the "big bad" type he really hated seeing people cry/crying.

"Okay." Kunimi gave him a slight nod before going to practice, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

"Hey Kunimi hurry up will ya!" Kyoutani yelled from where he was sitting on the locker room bench.

"Sorry but I'm changing." Kunimi said as he put on a red vest over his white button up shirt, snickering to himself.

"I'm just about done Kyoutani, why don't you go wait for me outside?" He suggested as he put on the black pants with matching shoes, he began to hum a familiar song.

With a grunt Kyoutani got up and left, noticing Kunimi's odd behavior...as he was walking out he tried figuring out were he heard that song, it was on the tip of his tongue when he walked to the gym.

He let out a small shriek as he suddenly remembered what song Kunimi was humming.

He looked at his surroundings before letting out another shriek- the gym lights were dim with light pointing directly at a table that just so happen to have Yahaba sitting there, upon noticing Kyoutani he waved, the table had a plaid pattern sheet over it along with a vase full of roses as well as two cups of water.

He sprinted to the nearest exit only to collide with a body.

"Glad to see you know what we're up to!" Makki smirked as he looked down at him before continuing,

"Now you might not agree with it but that must really suck cause your going through with it."

This time Kyoutani did punch him and once again went for the exit only for him to once again collide with another body.

"Now, now Mad dog-chan is that any way to treat a senpai~" Oikawa flicked his forehead before getting kicked in the shins.

"Okay now don't atta-" Matsu didn't get to finish before he was roughly pushed to his side.

He quickly saw that Kindaichi was next but him being him made a squawking noise before hiding behind Iwaizumi who was apparently after him.

This quickly caused him to stop as he didn't wish to harm  Iwaizumi-senpai

"Easy there Kyoutani its not like we're gonna kill you." Iwaizumi casually said as he ushered Kyoutani to the table, Kindaichi close behind, though this time he actually sat there.

Iwaizumi gave them both a thumbs up before him and Kindaichi went to the other four who were against another "stage" though this one didn't have anything on it but those six. (Watari, being the smartest, decided that if Kyoutani were to try and run away he wouldn't try and stop him since he valued his life and body)

"Sooooo do you always attack our senpai's or is today a special occasion?" Yahaba asked as he took a sip from the cup.

Kyoutani felt his face go red at the question,

"Do you always ask stupid questions?" He fired back since being rude back was the only thing he could do.

"Hey dont go being rude to me, its not like I wanted to do this as well!" Yahaba said as he gave him an unimpressed look.

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Kyoutani mumbled as he looked at everything that wasn't Yahaba.

An awkward silence fell on them as they did nothing. 

"I have the spaghetti." Kunimi's bored voice cut through the silence as he put the plate between the two.

"Why is there only one plate?" Yahaba asked with genuine curiosity.

"Have you never seen "Lady and the Tramp" they share the plate of spaghetti." Kunimi said as he gave him a questioning look.

"I I knew that I uh just um-" Yahaba stuttered out his face becoming beet red.

"Thats great Yahaba-san but you guys have til the end of the song to finish the spaghetti, later losers~" Kunimi waved as he left to go stand with the other idiots who also wore the same outfit as him.

"Oh my god are they actually going to sing the song?" Kyoutani mumbled out as he saw Kunimi press play on his phone.

"What song?" Yahaba asked.

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow at him,

"Oh my god have you never actually seen the movie?" Kyoutani began to question his taste in men when Yahaba shook his head no.

"Okay well their using a scene from the movie- one of the most iconic scenes need I remind you- and this scene has a song that goes along with it, its actually a really good song but these idiots are gonna ruin it!" Kyoutani happily explained.

"Oooh that makes sense..." Yahaba happily said giving him a small smile.

"Yea-"

"Oh, this is the night, its a beautiful night and we call it bella notte~" Makki sang as he slowly swayed his hips.

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes~" Matsu sang as he wrapped his arms around Makki

"On this lovely Bella notte~" Iwaizumi and and Oikawa sang together.

"This song is so cute!" Yahaba exclaimed as his eyes sparkled.

"Their so terrible though." Kyoutani chuckled before he took a bite of the spaghetti.

"Ehhh we're actually going to eat the spaghetti!?!" Yahaba practically yelled.

"Well yeah, its there for a reason." Kyoutani said as he continued eating it.

"R-right!" Yahaba said as he ate some of it,

"Its actually pretty good-mhmm" Yahaba continued to eat it as if though it was the best thing in the world.

Kyoutani gave another chuckle as Yahaba got sauce all over his face.

"Here you idiot." Yahaba pouted at being called an idiot but accepted his napkin anyway.

"The night will weave its magic~" Kunimi sang with a soft tone and moved gracefully and was quickly followed by a more clumsy Kindaichi with a cracky voice

"When the one you love is near!!!~" he finished.

"Kindaichi was terrible at that scene." Kyoutani noted as he continued eating.

Yahaba hummed in acknowledgement. 

"Hey Yahaba do you want my meatball?"

Yahaba looked up to find a blushing Kyoutani with a meatball in his fork.

"Sure why not~" he happily sang as he ate it from his fork.

"Y-YAHABA WHAT IN THE WORLD!!?!?!!" He screeched and yanked to hard as he fell back from the chair, stopping the singers who were in the middle of the chorus.

"Oh my god Kyoutani are you okay?" Yahaba quickly was at his side.

"I'm fine..." He grumbled as Yahaba and Kunimi helped him up.

"Well that didnt go according to plan." Muttered Makki as he stopped the music.

"No shit Sherlock!" Matsu yelled.

"So I guess KyouHaba wont happen..." Oikawa murmered looking slightly distressed.

"Actually Oikawa-san quite the opposite." Yahaba stated as he took Kyoutani's hand,

"I've fallen for Kyoutani actuall I fell for him a long time ago!" Yahaba confidentially said as he intertwined their fingers together.

"REALLY?!?!" Squealed Kyoutani, the most shocked.

"Mhmmm!"

"Well then want t-to go on a d-date?" Kyoutani shyly asked.

"Of course!" Yahaba happily chirped.

"Well damn what now?" Makki asked.

"Can I get revenge on Kunimi?" Kyoutani asked.

"Of course young child!" Matsu and Makki said in sync.

"Lmao okay just try me~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to take a nap when it occurred to me that I never posted this and it was suppose to be posted yesterday- whoops! I'm extremely tempted to do KinKuni, hecks


	3. The little Kunimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi regrets breathing, Kindaichi is just a tall awkward kid who can't get a break, and Matsu and Makki are having way to much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *underneath my breath* I didn't mean to update so late but I started another fic (something I tend to do-rip)

"Yo yo yo, Kunimi!" Kyoutani happily said, or as happy as he could possibly be while still trying to be intimidating.

"Is there something that you want, Kyoutani-san?" Kunimi lazily asked as he began stretching.

"Nothing much just wanted to know what your favorite Disney movie was." Kyoutani nervously replied.

"I'm not gonna answer that." He flatly refused.

"I refuse to be part of your guy's charades." He shook his head as he retied his shows.

"But Kunimi you have to tell me! You told Matsukawa and Hanamaki what my favorite movie was!" He continued to try and force him to tell him.

"I'm not trusting you, I can see Hanamaki trying to eavesdrop!" Kunimi gave Hanamaki an unimpressed look as he tried to tiptoe away.

"I'm sorry Kunimi I didn't want to do this but..." Kunimi gave him a confused look.

"Just know I'm sorry." Kyoutani whispered before turning his attention to the other first year, Kindaichi to which Kunimi looked at with pure horror.

"Hey Kindaichi can I speak to you for a bit?" Kyoutani called him over though Kindaichi awkwardly shuffled toward them.

"Listen Kindai-" Kunimi was caught off guard when Makki's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Uh h-hey Kyoutani-san!" Kindaichi awkwardly said trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's Kunimi's favorite Disney movie?" Kyoutani quickly asked.

Kindaichi took a glance at Kunimi as though he was getting permission from him.

' _Kindaichi if you love me don't you dare tell him!'_ Kunimi's eyes screamed at him.

But Kindaichi was never one to understand a person so he uttered the words that would destroy (or make) Kunimi's happiness.

"His favorite Disney movie is 'The little mermaid'!" Kindaichi happily said.

The whole team stopped their stretches and looked at Kunimi who was a blushing, flustering mess and as if that wasn't enough Kindaichi kept talking.

"We watch about three times a month and binge watch it on Kunimi's birthday! Like we'll watch the whole entire day and that's also why he refuses to eat seafood, he thinks he'll accidentally eat Sebastien or the fish!" Kindaichi gave such a pure and innocent smile, it totally didn't go along with the power he just gave them.

Hanamaki dramatically let his hand fall down which allowed Kunimi to stab his gut and glare at Kindaichi who looked completely shocked and hurt at Kunimi.

"I'm missing practice today, I don't feel well..." He said as he walked out of the gym.

He just walked out without any of his clothes or school supplies just in his practice clothes.

"Was it something I did?" Kindaichi looked like he was about to burst into tears and the team came to a quick realization that they had no clue how to comfort him since Kunimi always did that.

After the excruciating silence they heard a few sniffles from Kindaichi who thought that the silence was the answer...he then began to sob.

"N-NO DONT CRY K-KINDAICHI! IM SURE KUNIMI IS UPSET THATS ALL!" Oikawa yelled as he hovered him since he slid on the floor.

"B-but K-Kunimi h-h-hates me n-now!" A wave of new tears began to fall as he spoke.

"THERES A-ABSOLUTELY NO W-WAY HE HATES Y-YOU, HES PROBABLY JUST REALLY MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW, R-RIGHT MATSU?! Makki yelled as he patted his back trying to get Matsu's help who nodded in agreement. though that only caused him to cry harder.

The second years quickly scurried away cause by the looks of it the third years attempts at trying to comfort him were doing the exact opposite.

Though they tried their efforts were futile as they only made him cry even more.

"WELL SHIT WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Was the last thing heard before the coaches came and helped them...the third years are no longer allowed to try and comfort Kindaichi...

* * *

 

"Oh Kunimi I would have never guessed you liked the little mermaid!" Hanamaki said the next during morning practice.

"Don't judge me Hanamaki-senpai, it's a beautiful story of two kinds of people falling in love and Ariel risks everything to be with him!" Kunimi said in the movies defense.

"Oh my god your being serious!" Hanamaki fell on the floor with tears in his eyes while clutching his stomach.

"You know I shouldn't even be talking to you or the rest of the third years." Kunimi muttered as he stared daggers at them.

"It was an accident Kunimi!" Oikawa tried to reason.

"Either way we have a special surprise for you!" Oikawa happily changed the subject.

"Yeah no thanks." He mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Oikawa happily squealed.

"Fine." He sighed after all he knows how stubborn his senpai's are.

Oikawa and Hanamaki high fived each other before ushering him to the gym.

As he walked he couldn't help but notice that he hadn't seen the second years and that the third years were wearing matching blue sweaters and yellow pants. 

He gulped as he realized what he walked himself into.

"You know what I think I should go find Kindaichi..." He mumbled as he tried to turn back but was stopped by Matsu and Iwaizumi (who gave him an apologetic look).

"Oh he's already out there!" Oikawa cheerfully pulled him back to the front and forced him to continue walking.

 "You guys aren't gonna make me sing, are you?" He sighed in defeat knowing what was gonna happen.

 

"Oh Kunimi...of course we are!" Hanamaki tapped his shoulder in a playful way.

 

"I hate this team. I hate you people the most though." He sneered at the third years who looked hurt by what he said.

 

"Yeah well now you definitely get to sing!" Oikawa childishly stuck his tongue out.

 

"And its not like its only you who's gonna be singing!" He mumbled.

 

"If you get tired feel free to stop!" Matsu cheerfully said as he pulled his cheek.

 

"TA DAAAA!" Oikawa happily announced they were here and pointed out the stage an everything to Kunimi

 

"We decided on 'part of your world'! So pretty much as you can tell its ocean themed and we'll be singing when you get tired also Watari is the fish, Yahaba is Sebastien! They'll also be singing! Oh and Kindaichi is the prince and Kyoutani is also singing! Really everybody's singing except for Kindaichi." He quickly explained.

 

"Okay we're ready, Maddog-chan!" Oikawa yelled put before he and the rest went behind a giant boulder made out of paper? Or something like that, hopefully it's able to carry his weight.

 

The familiar tune began to play and he couldn't help but smile before he began to sing.

 

(Before we actually start I'd like to point out that 1. ~ is Kunimi, 2. ~~ is Yahaba and Watari, 3. ~~~ means its the other five, and 4. ~~~~ means its all together!)

"Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat?~" Kunimi picked up a fork that was on the makeshift boulder.

"Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl~"

"The girl who has everything?~~~"

"Look at this trove, Treasures untold!  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?~" He sang as he went next where Yahaba and Watari where.

"Looking around here you think-Sure, she's got everything~~~" The five sang as they swayed their hips, though Kyoutani didn't look to happy.

"I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore~" He did a few spins as he looked around.

"You want things of above?~~" Yahaba looked as though he was scolding him while Watari put fake horror on his face.

"I've got twenty!~"

"But who cares?~~~"

"No big deal~~"

"I want more!~" He happily jumped up and spalyed himself on the boulder.

"I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?~"

"Oh - feet!~~~~" He looked at his.

"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?~"

"Street~~~~" He got up and began to stop around.

"Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun!~"

"Wanderin' free~~" Yahaba crossed his arms while Watari gave him a thumbs up.

"wish I could be...Part of that world~"

"What would I give if I could live out of these waters?~"

"What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?~"

"Bet'cha on land they understand~~~"

"Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimming~~~"

"Ready to stand~" He jumped up.

"And ready to know what the people know~~~"

"Ask 'em my questions and get some answers~"

"What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?~"

"Burn?~~~~"

"When's it my turn?~"

"Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?~" He looked at where Kindaichi was awkwardly put pleasantly standing.

"Out of the sea~~"

"Wish I could be~~~"

"Part of that world....~~~~" He slowly crept towards him.

"Out of the sea,  
Wish I could be,  
Part of your world~" Kunimi finished by standing in front of Kindaichi with a soft smile to which Kindaichi returned.

Kunimi gave Kindaichi a longing gaze before he tilted his head up and waited for the kiss.

And oh how the kiss came in an instant, the kiss was short and sweet with chapped lips and a lot of teeth clashed together but it was still the best kiss either one of them experienced.

"Wow take it back a step love birds!" Cooed Matsu, giving them an approving nod.

Kindaichi turned to beet red in a matter of second as he tried to explain himself while Kunimi was a slight shade of pink as he intertwined their fingers.

"K-K-KUNIMI!" Kindaichi yelled as he got even redder, if it was even possible.

"Oh please we were bound to happen." He happily said as he took Kindaichi out of the gym, giving a slight wave to them before they left.

"Awww, young love." Oikawa stared at them with awe.

"Yeah, we should start practice now though." Iwaizumi stated.

Oikawa gave a slight nod before announcing that practice has began.

"How look do you think it'll take for them to notice?" Yahaba asked the other two before they counted down.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Oikawa yelled as quickly ran out of the gym to go get Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Awww, young love." Kyoutani mimicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus~:  
> "Okay but who would be the octopus chick?" Matsu asked as they cleaned up the stage and everything (the coaches were starting to really get angry).
> 
> "Kageyama, obviously!" Both Kunimi and Kindaichi said together.
> 
> Most of the team hummed in agreement except Oikawa who decided to be extra and yell 'amen to that'
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> "Achoooo!" Kageyama sneezed mid stretch.
> 
> "Kageyama, don't get sick!" Suga yelled as he handed him some tissues (Sugamama is always prepared)
> 
> "Somebody's just talking bout him!" Hinata happily jumped and said.
> 
> "Probably bad things..." Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered together
> 
> End~
> 
> I plan on posting the MatsuHana part later on today! Key word planed but you see I had an unexpected appointment today that took two hours then had to help shovel snow and when I had one paragraph away from finishing it my phone crashed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa tried and that's all that matters right? I honestly had way to much fun writing this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was planning on posting this Friday or Saturday but my friend came over and we usually stay up super late so yeah....the MatsuHana of the fic that was way overdue

"So Matsu what do you think those idiots are planning?" Hanamaki asked as he slipped on his workout shirt for the day, it said 'I've got the memes but do you have the dreams?' it made absolutely no sense but he loved it anyway.

"Pshhhh even if they were, what could they do?" Matsu retorted as he slipped on his shorts that had 'beach bum' across the back.

"Well let's see if we put two and two together I'm sure we can get five!" Makki happily said as he gave Matsu a grin.

"Well first thing first I think you need to go back to first grade math and second theyd probably try some romance thing like we did!" Matsu dodged with skill and swag at the shoe Makki had thrown at him.

"Fight me! And they know our favorite movie, there's absolutely no way to romanticize shrek!" Makki hesitantly grabbed his shoe as he'd thrown it, accidently, into the trash can or 'Oikawa's home' one might say.

"Well there's always the marriage scene you know? Like when he kisses her and she's still an ogre and she's all like 'why???' and then my man shrek is like 'its cause your already beautiful...' you know something cheesy like that." Matsu put his ripped shoe laces in Oikawa's bag, a habit he's had since their first year.

"Yeet but how about we bamboozle them?" Makki wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows at Matsu.

"Makki we've been over this, you actually have to have eyebrows to wiggle them also what do you mean? As pop culture JB said." Matsu grew a mischievous grin as Makki whispered into his ear his plan.

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan can you hurry up and finish the decorations already?" Oikawa yelled to Iwaizumi as he tried, key word  _tried_ , to put the last streamer onto the clock the gym had.

"I'm trying shittykawa but I'm not the damn idiot who decided to make this clock unreachable!" Iwaizumi yelled back as he once again tried to reach for it.  _I told you Oikawa it's only a fingertip away, nO IT'S NOT A HAND AWAY, FIGHT ME!!!_ , was totally not heard as Iwaizumi gave it one more shot which almost caused him to fall to his death or Watari who decided to be underneath the ladder Iwaizumi was using at that exact moment.

"Why don't you get Kindaichi to do it since your baby arms can't reach?" Oikawa teased his _small, tiny, dainty, damsel in distress, boyfriend_  as Kindaichi looked at him in pure horror.

' _If I had the guts that guy had I'd be in so many deadly situations, thank God he made me like this!'_ Kindaichi thought as Iwaizumi threw his shoe at Oikawa who squeaked in pure shock when it hit him.

"W-Wow Iwaizumi-san I can't believe you actually reached, were you on your tiptoes?" Kindaichi innocently asked (as he is a pure child who can't do no wrong) not at all noticing the damage he'd done to Iwaizumi's pride who looked like he was done with love (same Iwaizumi).

"They should be here soon...let's go Kindaichi I don't want your innocence to be ruined by what's about to happen." Kunimi lazily but forcedly dragged a protesting Kindaichi away.

"Why do I get treated like the child of the team?" Kindaichi pouted as Kunimi continued to drag him away.

"Cause you're like five!" Yahaba yelled,

"That reminds me, Kyoutani-san can you send me the video of what's about to happen?" Kunimi stopped at the door and waited for Kyoutani's answer.

"Sure Kunimi." Kyoutani gave them a way of goodbye before he continued to do something with the camera (I don't know how cameras work but just know it's something very important!)

"Ahhh I can't wait to see there reactions Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa happily told his boyfriend who was practically forced into helping.

"Tell me again what part of shrek is  romantic?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as his boyfriend have him a small gasp.

"Iwa-chan do you not remember the marriage scene, it was so beautiful!" Oikawa pouted at the way Iwaizumi gave him an annoyed look.

"Whatever! Anyway we should be getting to places, they'll be here in like a minute!" Oikawa quickly ushers everybody to their positions before music started...

Except it wasn't the music they'd pick, no it was a lot happier...it had more beat to it a-

 ' _oh dear god'_ was the last thing Oikawa thought before he screamed in despair.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed~" Makki front flipped and sang from the left side of the gym, making his grand entrance.

 

"She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead~~" Matsu sang as summer saluted into the gym next to Makki with his left hand holding his microphone while the other hand had a "L" on his forehead.

 

The whole seriously wanted to cru except Oikawa who actually did.

"Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running~" Makki flopped top the ground before he spun back up.

  
"Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb~~" Matsu said as he pointed at Oikawa for the 'smart' part and Iwaizumi for the 'dumb' part much to the latters annoyance.

"So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?~~" Matsu sang as he jumped behind Makki who cartwheeled to his destination.

  
"You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow~" His destination was the makeshift alter the team had made...

"Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold~~~" They sang together as they wiggled their eyebrows at each other and made suggestive dance moves to one another while the team just died from embarrassment and shame.

"It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older~" Makki gave a sad, mocking expression as he hugged himself.

  
"But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture~~" Matsu produced a picture of Iwaizumi's head on a meteor that crashed into a 'satellite' that just so happened to have half of Oikawa's face on it.

"The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim~~" Matsu made a swimming motion in the ground even though it looked incredibly hard.

  
"My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.~" Makki said as he throw red confetti around.

"Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change~~~" Matsu held a cup out as Makki put change in only to take it back now the team was ready to kill them.

  
"Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running~~" Matsu quickly fell before he started jogging around the room.

  
"Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb~" Makki did the exact same thing as Matsu had but instead of pointing at Oikawa he pointed at Yahaba and instead of Iwaizumi he pointed at Kyoutani who growled at him

"So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets~' Makki quickly hid behind Matsu.

  
"You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.~~" Matsu ended up pulling Makki to the front with him.

"And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold~~~" Matsu got on one knee and proceeded to pull out a pop ring and propose to Makki to always be his meme partner.

"I just wanna say, and I know the whole team feels the same way, I hate you both." Oikawa said as he rested his hands on their shoulders.

"Meh, it's your own fault for choosing Shriek." Makki shrugged and helped Matsu up.

"How'd you even know?"

"No offense Oikawa but you're not exactly that great at making 'secret plans'!" Matsu quickly said, chuckling at Oikawa's offended face.

"Whatever! I just wanted you two to start dating!" Oikawa dramatically cried about how everything was ruined now.

"But Oikawa we're already dating you irrelevant hater." They said in sync before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh my god you know what this means..." Oikawa quietly said.

"That our whole team is gay?" Makki asked in curiosity.

"No. It means Iwa-chan...was...right..." Oikawa began to slowly accept this.

"It also means you owe me 40." Iwaizumi whooped in happiness while Oikawa cried out in annoyance.

"I can't believe this..." He slowly began.

"You know what, no practice today day off!" He quickly stormed into the locker room only for the team to here a short of 'WHO'S SHOE LACES ARE THESE!?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me*underneath my breath*: I hope you weren't expecting something romantic, not with these two memers. Also if y'all wanna read some of that good Seijoh stuff you should go read one of the fics of one of my favorite writers their account name is tavrxs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ~  
> "So Kyoutani would your favorite Disney movie be 'the lady and the tramp'?" Makki innocently asked one day.  
> "I'm not telling you!" Kyoutani glared at him.  
> "It is..." Kunimi just told them, not caring for Kyoutani's betrayed face.  
> "Sweet now I know how we can do this Matsu~" Makki sang to him~


End file.
